Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness (Traducción)
by kitty lovegood
Summary: Es el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts y su nombre acaba de salir del Cáliz de Fuego. Todos lo han abandonado y se siente completamente solo. A través de una casualidad Harry y la parte del alma de Voldemort que reside dentro de él comienzan a interactuar y Harry comienza a cambiar. Se vuelve más fuerte y lentamente más consciente de un curso de eventos más siniestro.


**Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness por Athey **

Libros » Harry Potter Calificación: M, Sobrenatural y Drama, Harry P., Tom R. Jr.,

NA: Estoy revisando finalmente la historia con una beta. Estoy segura de que a la gente le encantará que finalmente tenga un par de ojos extras para repasar todos los pequeños errores tipográficos y de ortografía que hice.

Esta historia tiene 615 páginas, 32 capítulos. Es "completo" en cuanto a que es todo el libro 1. Ya estoy escribiendo la continuación. Hay un enlace en mi perfil de autor a mi foro de fanfiction donde publico informes de progreso sobre la secuela.

Primer pase beta de Clemex

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy JK Rowling. No soy dueña de Harry Potter. No estoy sacando provecho de esto y es un esfuerzo completamente divertido.

Resumen: Es el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts y su nombre acaba de salir del Cáliz de Fuego. Todos lo han abandonado y se siente completamente solo. A través de una casualidad Harry y la parte del alma de Voldemort que reside dentro de él comienzan a interactuar y Harry comienza a cambiar. Se vuelve más fuerte y lentamente más consciente de un curso de eventos más siniestro que ha perpetuado toda su vida.

Advertencias: esta historia es una especie de barra diagonal / diagonal. La historia NO ES SOBRE LA RELACIÓN. La relación ni siquiera ocurre realmente hasta alrededor de la página 450 (que se traduce aproximadamente en el capítulo 24), así que si estás aquí para un ship fic, no lo vas a encontrar realmente, o vas a estar esperando un largo tiempo antes de que llegue allí. El emparejamiento es HP / LV Sí - Voldemort. Pero es más un TR adulto que el Voldemort con cara de serpiente con el que todos estamos más familiarizados.

Calificación M por violencia, tortura, lenguaje y algunas situaciones sexuales leves.

¡Oscuro! Harry, eventual Slash, HP / LV, Manipulador Dumbledore

\- == ##### == -

**Harry Potter y el descenso a la oscuridad**

Harry estaba solo. Nunca se había sentido tan perdido y solo en su vida. Incluso cuando estaba con los Dursley cuando era un niño pequeño, no se había sentido así de solo. Al menos entonces, estar solo era todo lo que él había experimentado. No tenía nada para compararlo. Ahora conocía la amistad y sabía lo que era tener amigos y confidentes en quienes podía confiar. Tenerlo todo arrancado de él, y ser sumergido nuevamente en ese abismo de soledad era aplastante.

Era 3 de noviembre, pero sus problemas realmente habían comenzado el 31 de octubre. Cosas terribles siempre ocurrían en Halloween. Así que, por supuesto, había sido cauteloso. La experiencia le había enseñado a Harry a temer este día cada año, pero no lo había visto venir. Ni por asomo.

Estaba en su cuarto año en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts y las cosas habían comenzado lo suficientemente bien. De acuerdo, el ataque de los mortífagos en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch varias semanas antes del inicio del trimestre había sido una experiencia bastante terrible, y luego estaban los sueños que Harry había estado teniendo... pero el colegio realmente había sido grandioso, hasta ahora. Incluso su profesor de Defensa había sido brillante. Loco pero brillante.

Entonces, cuando el nombre de Harry salió del Cáliz de Fuego y lo nombró uno de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, se quedó atónito en un silencio estupefacto.

Toda la escuela estaba convencida de que había hecho trampa de alguna manera. Que había logrado encontrar una forma de evitar la línea de edad de Dumbledore y había ingresado su nombre en el Cáliz. Más que eso, su trampa de alguna manera había arruinado las cosas tanto que había dos campeones elegidos para representar a Hogwarts cuando se suponía que solo debía haber uno.

El día después de que los campeones fueron elegidos, una reportera del diario El Profeta llamada Rita Skeeter había venido a entrevistar a los cuatro. Su artículo era como una bomba de horror y vergüenza sobre su vida. Era una tontería total y una cháchara de chismes, por supuesto, pero eso no impidió que la gente lo creyera.

Toda la escuela estaba en contra de él. Era el que buscaba la atención, engañaba, mentía, y todavía lloraba por la muerte de sus padres por las noches y tenía serios problemas de estabilidad mental. Pero todo esto probablemente estaría dentro de su capacidad para arreglárselas; si no fuera por el abandono de las dos personas en las que más confiaba, y que creyendo que podría confiar en que siempre le creerían.

Ron estaba enojado. No le creyó a Harry ni un momento cuando le dijo al pelirrojo que no había puesto su nombre en la copa. Estaba convencido de que Harry había encontrado una manera de superar la línea de edad y había ingresado su nombre sin compartir la información con Ron. Que él no quería competencia adicional. Que no quería arriesgarse a darle a Ron la oportunidad de tener su propia gloria.

El estúpido idiota estaba tan celoso de la fama que estaba ciego ante la verdad. El hecho de que él pudiera creer honestamente que él querría tener algo que ver con la "gloria eterna" le dolió mucho. Mostró que su amigo realmente no lo conocía bien.

Y luego estaba Hermione. ¡Incluso ella no le creyó! Ella estaba enojada con él por hacer trampa. Por hacer algo que había arruinado el torneo para hacer cuatro campeones en lugar de tres, y enojada con él por ser tan imprudente que haría algo que pondría su vida en peligro. Estaba tan enojada que no podía ver más allá de la furia para escuchar su insistencia de que él no lo había hecho en primer lugar.

Era sábado y se estaba escondiendo en su dormitorio. Todos sus compañeros de dormitorio se habían ido a desayunar. Ninguno de ellos se molestaba en "despertarlo", ya que ninguno de ellos le hablaban. No es que quisiera ir a desayunar de todos modos. Estaba harto de las miradas y los susurros, y las burlas abiertas de cada maldito Slytherin en la escuela.

Se acostó en su cama, enterrado profundamente dentro de las colchas rojas y cerrando las gruesas cortinas que rodeaban su cama con dosel. Cerró los ojos e intentó despejar su mente de todo el dolor y soledad que sentía. La sensación de completo abandono lo llenó y apretó la mandíbula, respirando profundamente por la nariz mientras trataba de apartarlo todo. Desconectar todo. Excluirlo todo.

Nada.

Redujo la velocidad de su respiración y ahora estaba respirando en forma pareja y profunda. Él escapó profundamente en su mente de una manera que no había hecho en años. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba encerrado en el armario e intentaba no llorar por algo especialmente hiriente que sus parientes le habían dicho o hecho, pero había dejado de hacerlo en algún momento.

A medida que cada vez se retiraba más profundamente en su mente, comenzó a reconocer el lugar lentamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hecho esto. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. El espacio era vasto y sin forma. Una gran extensión blanca que tenía un plano de piso ambiguo y paredes blancas que rodeaban un espacio vacío extremadamente grande. En un rincón lejano notó un lugar frío y oscuro al que no había prestado atención en tantos años, que había olvidado que estaba allí en absoluto. Examinó la mancha oscura por un momento con curiosidad. Sus recuerdos estaban nublados y desvanecidos por el tiempo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le había hecho caso a este lugar. Honestamente, pensó que se había imaginado todo.

Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en este rincón oscuro aislado, se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado allí. Siempre había estado con él, pero se había perdido por completo en su conciencia durante muchos años. Rememoró un recuerdo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo de tener miedo de este lugar frío y oscuro dentro de sí mismo. Que había tenido alguna... razón por la que le tenía miedo. En su ingenuidad juvenil, había pensado que era algo horrible que debía evitarse y ocultarse, pero no podía recordar por qué.

Sabía que en algún momento, hace mucho tiempo, había empezado a alejarlo. Que lo había retenido a través de una gran fuerza de voluntad. Como si hubiera construido una gran barrera mental a su alrededor para mantenerlo alejado de él. Para mantenerlo separado de la tenebrosa mancha oscura en su mente.

Ahora que en realidad estaba prestando atención a eso, se dio cuenta de que todavía lo estaba haciendo. Era como una especie de mecanismo de defensa automático ahora. Estaba justo allí. Él solo lo hizo. Siempre lo estaba haciendo. Rodear el oscuro y brumoso rincón era una barrera invisible, y podía sentir que gran parte de su poder mágico iba a mantenerlo allí. Se preguntó cuánto de su energía se había dedicado a mantener constantemente esta pequeña cosa a un lado durante tanto tiempo.

Examinó la mancha oscura con ojo especulativo. Preguntándose si realmente había una buena razón para temer, o si valía la pena gastar la energía para seguir presionando contra el lugar. Parecía bastante inofensivo para él ahora. De acuerdo, hacía frío allí.

Sus primeros experimentos con acercarse a la mancha oscura fueron comparables a pincharlo con un palo largo. Aguijoneando mentalmente con gestos cortos y rápidos. Curiosamente mirando por cualquier tipo de respuesta. No hubo ninguna.

Continúo examinando y mentalmente 'acercándose' a la oscuridad durante un tiempo después de eso, y descubrió que cuanto más se acercaba a él, más cálido se sentía. No fue frío en absoluto. Y se sintió extrañamente... reconfortante. Se sentía casi como una presencia extranjera y, sin embargo, no era una presencia lo que sentía el deseo de expulsar.

Rozó su mano contra ella y se sintió cálido y consolado. En su imagen mental, se imaginó de pie en la vasta habitación blanca, y la mancha oscura estaba nublada y borrosa, y sin embargo tenía sustancia. Se acarició la mano con vacilación y él... le gustó lo que sentía. No era solo una suavidad en su 'mano', sino un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un hormigueo vertiginoso que lo hizo sonreír con su primera sonrisa real desde que los acontecimientos de Halloween se habían cumplido.

Sus defensas automáticas todavía han estado activas todo este tiempo. Enjaulando la mancha oscura en su propio rincón, pero decidió bajarlos ahora. Lo oscuro no parecía amenazante en absoluto. Ya no le tenía miedo, y no veía ninguna razón para ejercer su energía mágica solo para mantener la cosa acorralada.

Detuvo la batalla constante que su magia había librado contra la mancha oscura durante los últimos años y sintió como si repentinamente se quitara un enorme peso de sus hombros. Jadeó sorprendido por la tremenda diferencia que había causado, casi al instante. ¡No podía creer cuánto de su magia había estado tratando de evitar la cosa oscura! ¡Era una locura!

Se preguntó de repente si era por eso que había tenido resultados tan patéticos en su trabajo de clase durante los últimos tres años. ¿Su hechizo práctico había sido obstaculizado por esta batalla que su subconsciente había luchado consigo mismo toda su vida?

Volvió a centrarse en la cosa oscura otra vez, ahora para observar cómo reaccionó a la liberación repentina de su prisión. No parecía estar haciendo gran cosa, realmente. Todavía estaba allí, y todavía se sentía... agradable tocarlo. No había crecido de repente ni se había movido, o atacado de ninguna manera. Todavía estaba allí quieta en su mente, siendo bastante inocua. Harry se preguntó por qué en el nombre de Merlín había tenido miedo de la cosa en primer lugar. De repente se dio cuenta de que probablemente era algo infantil que no tenía nada real, y había construido esta barrera inconsciente a través de la magia accidental y la había sostenido por instinto.

Era alucinante pensar que alguna magia accidental subconsciente que él había hecho cuando solo tenía cuatro o cinco años pudo haberlo detenido seriamente en su educación mágica. Fue casi desagradable.

Finalmente salió de su mente interior y suspiró profundamente cuando finalmente reconoció que necesitaba levantarse de la cama. Incluso si evitaba las comidas con el resto de la escuela, todavía tenía tareas que necesitaba hacer, y no podía dejar de hacerlo por más tiempo.

Fue... increíble. Su mente estaba tan clara. Su magia era tan fácil de controlar y manipular. Podía sentirla arremolinándose a su alrededor, disminuyendo y fluyendo con poderosas olas, chocando con la magia que yacía arraigada en el castillo a su alrededor.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánta era su magia, y su subconsciente se había dedicado a la tarea de luchar contra la pequeña mancha oscura, hasta que detuvo la batalla. Ahora la magia siempre estaba al alcance de su mano y todo respondía tan rápido y fácil... su mente estaba mucho más clara también. Simplemente entendía lo que estaba escrito en los libros y lo que los maestros decían. Tenía mucho sentido, y se quedó estupefacto porque había pasado tanto tiempo sin conseguirlo.

¡Era tan obvio! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ver la verdad? ¿Sin entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

La teoría mágica siempre había estado más allá de su alcance. Pudo hacer los hechizos con suficiente práctica, pero nunca entendió realmente el cómo y por qué de la magia antes. Pero lo hizo ahora. Él podía ver la magia. Sentirla mientras funcionaba a su alrededor y a través de él. Su magia trabajó con él tan fácilmente y la emoción de tener un control tan fácil de ella fue estimulante.

La última semana de clases había sido una experiencia tan increíble que incluso había logrado superar las burlas y las miradas furiosas que lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera.

Todas las noches, antes de dejar que el sueño lo reclamara, había regulado su respiración y dejado que su conciencia se deslizara profundamente en su mente para poder examinar la mancha oscura un poco más. Quería hacer un seguimiento de cualquier reacción que pudiera tener para no luchar contra ella, y hasta ahora no había... ninguna. Se mantuvo de la misma forma y tamaño y en el mismo lugar, descansando en lo profundo de su mente.

¿Por qué demonios había desperdiciado tanta energía y concentración mental, durante tanto tiempo luchando contra esta pequeña mancha oscura en el fondo de su mente?

Deseó poder recordar lo que había causado que su ser más joven tuviera tanto miedo de esto.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la mancha oscura. Su trabajo en clase y sus estudios habían demostrado ser grandes distracciones, pero aún se sentía terriblemente solo. Teniendo a sus dos mejores amigos rechazándole por completo aún le dolía terriblemente, pero cuando se acercaba a la mancha oscura, el horrible dolor se desvanecía. La mancha oscura llenó parte del vacío con un calor extraño y suspiraba con un poco de satisfacción.

Pasaron unos días más. Hagrid lo hizo salir al bosque bajo su capa de invisibilidad y le mostró los dragones. Madame Máxime había estado allí también, y en su camino de regreso al castillo, Se había encontrado con Igor Karkaroff, por lo que no había duda de que tanto Krum como Delacour también sabían de los dragones.

Dudaba de que alguien se hubiera molestado en advertir a Cedric al respecto.

Esa noche, después de ver a los dragones de primera mano, había tenido un llamada con Sirius por Red Flu. Su padrino le advirtió que Karkaroff fue una vez un Mortífago. También le dijo que sospechaba que quienquiera que pusiera su nombre en la copa de los tres magos lo había hecho con la esperanza de que terminara muerto.

Gente había muerto en este torneo. Había una razón por la cual solo los magos de mayor edad podían competir. Harry, solo al comienzo de su cuarto año, no estaba preparado para las tareas que tendría que enfrentar. Simplemente no había estudiado magia el tiempo suficiente como para haber sido introducido incluso a una fracción de las magias que tenían sus compañeros campeones.

En ese punto, Harry todavía estaba en el proceso de estar absolutamente horrorizado por la perspectiva de tener que enfrentar a un enorme dragón. Sirius le había dicho que sabía de una manera simple de abordar uno, pero que había sido interrumpido cuando Harry escuchó a alguien que bajaba a la sala común. Tuvieron que terminar su llamada temprano, y Harry se sintió increíblemente decepcionado por esto.

Su decepción cambió a una amarga ira cuando descubrió que la persona que había interrumpido su llamada no había sido otra que Ron. El idiota celoso y traidor que una vez había afirmado ser su mejor amigo.

_Él es solo un perro de la gloria que busca atención._

_Todo lo que siempre quiso de mí fue disfrutar de la luz del 'niño-que-vivió'. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que solo estaba viviendo a mi sombra, se enojó y se volvió contra mí._

Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza comentó con amargura.

Harry pasó cada momento libre que pudo encontrar en los días siguientes, investigando dragones. Cuanto más había leído sobre ellos, más se daba cuenta de cuán terriblemente peligrosos eran los dragones. Por lo general, grandes equipos de magos eran responsables de restringir y someter a las enormes criaturas. Se necesitaban veinte magos que lanzaban aturdidores simultáneos para noquear a uno.

Puso el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesita de noche y se recostó en las fundas mullidas y suspiró pesadamente. Era tarde, probablemente en algún momento después de la medianoche, y todos sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban dormidos. Estaba estresado y honestamente comenzaba a enloquecer. La tarea estaba a solo una semana de distancia y todavía no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Se recostó en su almohada, cerró los ojos y escapó a su paisaje mental. Había descubierto que pasar tiempo cerca de la mancha oscura calmaba sus nervios deshilachados de una manera extrañamente agradable. Le gustaba estar cerca de él. Le gustaba tocar con sus 'dedos' a lo largo de su superficie. Incluso había empezado a recostarse contra eso. Apoyándose en él como un cojín gigante. Su calidez lo envolvió de una manera maravillosa. Era como si saturara cada nervio deshilachado y los calmara. Podía pensar más claramente después de estar dentro de su paisaje mental, y se sintió con energía y mágicamente rejuvenecido después de pasar tiempo muy cerca de la mancha oscura.

Se escapó a ella de nuevo, justo en ese momento, yendo directamente hacia allí y sentándose a su lado, sintiendo su calor envuelto en él. Suspiró feliz mientras disfrutaba la sensación de tener algo allí con él. No podía explicarlo del todo, pero cuando estaba con esta pequeña mancha oscura en su mente, se sentía como si estuviera con otra persona. Como si no estuviera solo.

Suspiró fuertemente otra vez y sin siquiera decidir que lo haría, comenzó a hablar. Él divagó y habló sin cesar sobre lo que había estado sucediendo en su vida y el estrés y la preocupación que lo llenaban mientras se preocupaba por la tarea.

Él no había hecho esto antes. Hablando con... bueno, él mismo. Mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, supo, racionalmente, que era una locura, y sin embargo, lo hizo de todos modos. Él solo... quería que alguien hablara, y aunque sabía que era una tontería, realmente sentía que un poco de oscuridad en su mundo mental de blanco puro, era una persona separada de él mismo.

Después de lo que pareció una larga sesión de despotricar y desvariar, dejó de hablar y pudo relajarse en la reconfortante presencia. Se sintió limpio, de alguna manera. Se sintió bien desahogarse. Para dejar salir todo. Finalmente decirle a alguien, incluso si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo.

La oscura presencia contra la que se encontraba parecía... cambiar repentinamente. Era pequeño, pero Harry era muy consciente de la mancha oscura, y notaba cualquier cambio en ella al instante.

Se puso rígido y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta mientras la observaba mentalmente por cualquier cambio.

La mancha oscura no cambió la "forma" o el "tamaño", pero la presencia pareció... abrazarlo, ya que estaba inclinado junto a él. Todo esto era mental, y cualquier manifestación física fue puramente imaginada por parte suya. Mucho de eso realmente no tenía ningún tipo de manifestación física en absoluto; todo eran solo impresiones y sentimientos. Pero si Harry tuviera que poner algún tipo de descripción física a lo que había cambiado, casi diría que la presencia lo había abrazado.

Lentamente, se relajó en la sensación de calma. El abrazo continuó y lo tranquilizó de maneras que no podría describir. A él nunca le gustó que lo tocasen mucho. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. El único contacto que obtuvo de los Dursley fue doloroso o fundamentalmente negativo. Nunca lo habían sostenido o abrazado antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Entonces, incluso cuando alguien intentaba contactarse físicamente con él ahora, siempre se rehusaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente escapaba.

Pero esto fue diferente.

No sintió el deseo de alejarse. Sin incomodidad o incertidumbre. No se sintió incómodo. No hubo vergüenza ni ganas de alejarse y regresar a su zona de confort. Esta era su zona de confort.

Dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro, y sintió una montaña de tensión derretirse con él. La presencia lo envolvió más fuerte y fue como si lo estuviera envolviendo por completo y lo sostuviera cerca. Nunca se había sentido más completo y aceptado en toda su vida. Le encantó. Él quiso que nunca terminara.

Quería retener la presencia y descubrió que lo era. Él y la presencia oscura se abrazaron durante mucho tiempo, mientras que la mente consciente de Harry se sumergía en la inconsciencia mientras dormía.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con lo que solo pudo describir como una epifanía. Ahora sabía exactamente cómo manejar al dragón. No era un mero 'hechizo simple', así que sabía que no era lo mismo en lo que Sirius había estado pensando, ni Sirius alguna vez pensaría en hacer lo que estaba planeando realizar ahora. Sin embargo, incluso si no tenía nada que ver con lo que su padrino había estado a punto de sugerir, sabía que su respuesta probablemente sería mejor. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que funcionaría.

Primero, necesitaba asegurarse de tener el Bola de fuego chino o el Galés verde. Sabía que funcionaría mucho mejor en esas dos razas que el cola cuerno o el Hocicorto. La bola de fuego sería la más fácil. Sería escuchar. Siendo un Dragón león oriental, sería capaz de entender lo mejor. El truco ahora era asegurarse de que lo consiguiera.

Harry estaba tan absorto con su ansiosa planificación para el cometido, que paso casi un día completo hasta que pensó por primera vez en preocuparse de dónde había venido esta repentina inspiración.

Había leído tantos textos sobre dragones en los últimos días que el conocimiento y el libro del que venía se habían desangrado. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía haberlo leído en alguna parte de todos esos libros, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más estaba seguro de que no lo había leído.

De hecho, mientras continuaba su búsqueda, se dio cuenta de que no podía encontrar una sola referencia en ningún libro sobre dragones, que dijera que un hablante de... lengua parsel podría comunicarse con uno.

¿De dónde vino la idea?

¿Era solo un sueño idiota y estaba basando todos sus planes en algo que no funcionaría?

Pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo haría. Él solo sabía. Así que presionó a través de la pared de la incertidumbre y se reenfocó en su misión actual.

Asegurándose de que recibiera la bola de fuego.

Su trabajo se hizo más fácil cuando vio a Ludo Bagman caminar por los jardines del bosque esa tarde. Rápidamente corrió detrás del hombre y logró encontrar un lugar tranquilo, fuera del camino, para hablar con él. Una voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry le dijo que esto probablemente era 'trampa', pero una voz sorprendentemente más fuerte insistió en que su prioridad era sobrevivir, no ganar. No le importaba lo que tenía que hacer. Solo quería sobrevivir a esto.

Le pidió a Bagman que hiciera todo lo posible, que si había varias cosas para elegir en la siguiente tarea, ¿cuál podría ser el método utilizado para asignar cada una de esas cosas a un campeón específico? Bagman se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que Harry estaba haciendo y, gracias a sus deudas de juego y lo que estaba en juego en la victoria de Harry, asistió con entusiasmo.

Resultó que cada concursante tendría que buscar en una bolsa y sacar a ciegas una versión miniaturizada del dragón que tendrían que enfrentar.

Harry también descubrió que, como el más joven de los cuatro campeones, tendría que elegir el último. Esto complicó en gran medida sus esfuerzos. No estaba dispuesto a confiar en la suerte del sorteo cuando sus posibilidades eran solo una de cada cuatro de que obtendría el dragón que deseaba.

Esa noche se metió en su paisaje mental y relató sus problemas y preocupaciones a la mancha oscura mientras se relajaba en su cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Casi podría jurar que estaba respondiendo a él de vez en cuando. No había palabras ni sonidos, pero sí la impresión definitiva de los sentimientos. Como si simpatizara con sus problemas. Como si entendiera. Era como una madre, sosteniendo y meciendo a un niño cuando estaba asustado y solo. Y sin embargo, también fue como un buen amigo. O un compañero que te entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona podría haberlo hecho. Alguien en quien realmente puedes confiar que siempre estará ahí para ti.

Harry no podía explicar por qué se sentía de esa manera. Nada de eso podría expresarse con palabras que tengan sentido para nadie más. A pesar de la falta de lógica, no tenía deseos de luchar contra ella. Se sintió mejor que nunca. Su magia era más fuerte y a la vez, se sentía más y más cómodo consigo mismo de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido en toda su vida.

La presencia oscura lo sostuvo y calmó sus nervios agarrotados. Escuchó sus preocupaciones y añadió pequeñas vibraciones de sentimiento aquí y allá de una manera que hizo que Harry estuviera completamente convencido de que realmente estaba escuchando. Si eso tenía algún sentido... lo cual sabía que no tenía.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y se sintió mareado. Hubo un fuerte impulso de reír... o tal vez carcajear. Pero un momento después lo aplastó y frunció el ceño levemente mientras dejaba que su mente realmente analizara lo que estaba planeando.

Un cierto nivel, sabía que no estaba bien. Que eso era... injusto, o algo igualmente ridículo. Estúpidas razones para arriesgar la vida, honestamente. Apartó estas preocupaciones al recordarse a sí mismo que realmente no habría ningún beneficio para los otros campeones respecto con cual dragón terminarían. Harry era el único hablante de pársel en el grupo, y el único que se beneficiaría de obtener la bola de fuego.

De hecho, la bola de fuego era una de las más peligrosas del grupo. El Colacuerno sería realmente peligroso también, en el sentido físico. Estaba lleno de espinas dolorosas, mortales, y Hagrid lo había hecho sonar como si tuviera una disposición excepcionalmente desagradable, pero el rango de su aliento de fuego era en realidad el más pequeño del grupo. La bola de fuego tenía el alcance más amplio y más largo, y no era "aliento de fuego" tanto como un rocío de líquido fundido ardiente.

Si se aseguraba de que los otros concursantes no obtuvieran la bola de fuego, realmente les estaba haciendo un favor. De verdad.

Después del almuerzo ese día, Harry siguió a Cedric Diggory fuera del gran salón después del almuerzo. El popular chico de Hufflepuff siempre estaba rodeado de otros estudiantes, estudiantes con insignias de Potter Apesta, pero Harry se obligó a hacer retroceder su autoconciencia y se acercó al chico mayor.

"¿Potter? ¿Qué pasa?" Cedric preguntó, lanzando a varios de sus amigos burlones miradas que les decía que se callaran.

"Necesitamos hablar, es importante".

Cedric lo miró sospechoso, vacilante, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Les dijo a sus amigos que volvería en un minuto y siguió a Harry a un aula vacía. Harry respiró profundamente, todavía inseguro de si podría lograr esto. Había una guerra en su mente sobre la moralidad de lo que planeaba hacer, y sin embargo, curiosamente, la parte de él que luchaba contra ella sabía que estaba "equivocada" era sorprendentemente débil en sus protestas. Era como si estuviera luchando contra ella solo porque sentía que debería pelear, no porque realmente creyera que estaba mal.

Harry se volvió para mirar al Hufflepuff y colocó una máscara nerviosa bastante convincente. Sus verdaderos nervios, sin embargo, lo abandonaron casi en el mismo instante en el que se comprometió a hacerlo, y en su lugar una alegría lleno la boca del estomago. Estaba casi emocionado de ver si en realidad podía hacer que esto funcionara.

"Cedric, quería advertirte".

El chico mayor entrecerró los ojos y la sospecha regresó con toda su fuerza.

"Sé cuál va a ser la primera tarea", dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando directamente a sus pálidos ojos grises. Sintió la magia arremolinándose a su alrededor. Se inclinó hacia su voluntad sin esfuerzo. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo que decir ninguna palabra! No es que tuviera idea de qué hechizos le permitirían a una persona leer la mente de alguien, de todos modos. Él estaba haciendo esto completamente por instinto. Realmente no estaba seguro de por qué sabía que podía, pero sabía que funcionaría. ¡Y fue muy fácil! ¡Demonios, apenas estaba agarrando su varita! Se deslizó en la mente del otro chico con facilidad y pudo sentir pensamientos y emociones girando a su alrededor.

Cedric estaba ansioso y entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de enterarse de lo que venía, pero se preguntó por qué, en nombre de Merlín, Harry le estaría contando algo así.

"La primera prueba son dragones", continuó diciendo Harry. El chico mayor seguía completamente ajeno a la presencia de Harry en su mente. Harry tuvo que luchar duro contra la sonrisa que intentó extenderse por sus labios. _¡Esto es muy fácil!_

"¡Dragones!" Cedric exclamó y su mente se llenó de pensamientos de pánico e imágenes de enormes bestias escamosas con afilados colmillos y paredes de fuego.

"Sí, tienen cuatro. Un Hocicorto Sueco, un Colacuerno Húngaro, un Galés Verde y Un Bola de Fuego Chino", mientras Harry hablaba el último seguía la idea en la mente del chico mayor y la rodeaba con el sentido más fuerte de temor y odio que él podía sutilmente reunir en la mente de Cedric. Encerró la idea de ello con el más fuerte deseo de evitarlo a toda costa.

_No elijas el bola de fuego chino._

La expresión de Cedric solo mostraba su horror absoluto ante la idea de pelear con un dragón por un momento antes de que lograra dominar su rostro en una máscara comprometida, si no aún bastante nerviosa. Los pensamientos de Hufflepuff no eran tan ordenados o controlados. Él estaba completamente en pánico por dentro.

Cedric notó, por una fracción de segundo, que era extraño que él estuviera tan aterrorizado por la Bola de Fuego, pero también sabía que los dragones chinos tenían un rango de locura con su aliento de fuego fundido, y pensó que probablemente era por eso.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" Cedric preguntó de repente cuando la sospecha de antes se apoderó de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

"Cuando los vi, me refiero al dragón, vi a Madame Maxime y Karkaroff por ahí también. Si lo saben, sus campeones lo saben. Era injusto para ti ser el único de los cuatro que no sabía. "Dijo Harry con una cara inocente y un simple encogimiento de hombros en un solo hombro. Cedric pareció sorprendido y comentó mentalmente cuán ingenuo era Harry.

Harry tuvo que luchar duro contra una sonrisa petulante.

Ingenuo de hecho. Se rio mentalmente.

Finalmente, Cedric aceptó el gesto de Harry y le agradeció la información. Los dos se separaron y Harry finalmente permitió que la sonrisa maliciosa cruzara su rostro.

_Demasiado fácil._

Al día siguiente Moody había retenido a Harry después de la clase de Defensa y casi parecía como si el hombre estuviera tratando de ofrecer sutilmente su ayuda a Harry. Incluso fue tan lejos como para decirle que hacer trampa era parte del pasado histórico del torneo de los tres magos. Esto suavizó algo de la conciencia de Harry, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente dedicado a su plan que casi había superado sus preocupaciones morales.

Moody le preguntó a Harry si tenía un plan sobre cómo abordar la prueba y, en realidad, pareció bastante sorprendido cuando Harry insistió en que sí lo tenía y lo dijo con una sorprendente cantidad de confianza.

Moody lo miró con curiosidad, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó ir a su siguiente clase.

Encontrar a Krum solo fue bastante fácil. El enorme búlgaro de pocas palabras pasó una cantidad sorprendentemente grande de tiempo en la biblioteca. El truco estaba en llegar antes de que su "club de admiradores" llegara para agolparlo.

Harry había notado fácilmente un patrón en qué ocasiones el estudiante de Durmstrang se presentó en la biblioteca, ya que Harry había estado pasando mucho tiempo en el lugar últimamente, y estaba allí esperándolo la tarde siguiente. Arrinconó a Krum casi al instante porque sabía que no tenía tiempo para perder. Llamó a la magia a su alrededor, sin soltar su varita en la mano a su lado y se deslizó en la mente de Krum.

El estudiante de Durmstrang fue inmediatamente cauteloso y su mente se llenó de sospecha. Harry usó básicamente la misma historia que tuvo con Cedric, con algunas modificaciones necesarias. Sabía que Krum ya sabía sobre los dragones, pero Krum no sabía que Harry lo sabía: Harry había estado bajo su capa de invisibilidad cuando vio a Karkaroff en el bosque. Y como Krum no quería meter en problemas a su director, fingió que no lo sabía.

Después de un breve momento en su mente, Krum pareció notar que algo estaba... apagado. Él no sabía lo que era, pero mentalmente registró que algo se sentía extraño. Harry mantuvo su estancia en la mente de Krum muy corto, y miró a su alrededor lo menos posible para no llamar la atención sobre su presencia.

Krum ya tenía el deseo de apuntar al hocicorto o al galés verde, por lo que Harry sutilmente presionó por el hocicorto, mientras agregaba la aversión a la bola de fuego chino. También redujo la aversión de Krum al colacuerno, y agregó que no sería tan malo ya que tenía el rango más corto en su fuego.

Dejó al chico mayor sin darse cuenta, y con una sonrisa aún más satisfecha en su cara.

Encontrar sola a Fleur Delacour parecía una hazaña completamente imposible. Ella siempre estaba rodeada de un montón de colegialas francesas que se reían tontamente, y el grupo miraba con enojo a cualquier chico que tuviera las pelotas para acercárseles. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los chicos que se acercaron a la mitad veela lo hicieron como un montón de balbuceantes idioteces hormonales incoherentes, por lo que la irritación de las chicas estaba claramente justificada.

La prueba estaba a solo un día de distancia en este punto y Harry comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado. Necesitaba ir a Fleur. Sus posibilidades en la primera tarea ya habían mejorado drásticamente, pero Fleur aún llegaría a dibujar delante de él, y con su suerte, ella escogería el maldito Bola de Fuego chino y lo arruinaría.

Tenía planes de respaldo, y al menos confiaba en que podría sobrevivir a la tarea con los otros dragones... o al menos, realmente lo esperaba... ¡pero sus posibilidades eran mucho, mucho mejores si conseguía el bola de fuego chino!

Había pasado todas las mañanas y todas las noches dentro de su mente con la presencia oscura. Le dio fuerza y lo animó. Cada vez que se sentía desesperado lo haría sentirse mejor. Era como si de algún modo le dijera que era fuerte y que podía hacerlo, aunque no tenía palabras para decirle. Podía sentir que su confianza crecía con cada visita, y cada mañana se despertaba sintiéndose mejor y más seguro de sí mismo que el día anterior.

Así que esa mañana, con solo un día para la prueba, después de una hora maravillosamente vigorizante de relajación dentro de su propia mente, se levantó de la cama con un ansioso salto al paso y se dirigió a los terrenos. Había visto a las chicas de Beauxbatons en esta parte de los terrenos estudiando, y esperaba tener suerte y encontrarla allí sin tener que correr a mitad de camino por la escuela buscándola.

Sonrió ampliamente al verla sentada en el césped con otras chicas vestidas con túnicas de color azul claro. Caminó hasta el grupo de ellas con una confianza que nunca hubiera sentido antes de derribar la barrera que había usado para luchar contra la presencia oscura. Siempre había sido tímido e inseguro y débil, estaba harto de ese estúpido niño, y feliz de ya no ser así.

"¿Mademoiselle Delacour?" Preguntó con una sonrisa segura, pero tranquila. Las chicas sentadas alrededor de Fleur lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa o irritación. Una rápida barrida de los pensamientos superficiales de las chicas no ayudó con la mayoría de ellas ya que estaban pensando en francés, pero sus emociones e imágenes mentales le dijeron a Harry que estaban molestas por la interrupción de su sesión de estudio por parte de un niño pequeño y estúpido. Pero varios se sorprendieron de que hubiera logrado acercarse a Fleur sin ser débil, y un desastre.

"¿Monsieur Potter?" ella preguntó, levantando una sola ceja curiosa, pero todavía dándole una mirada bastante vacilante.

"Lamento terriblemente interrumpir tu sesión de estudio, pero tengo algo realmente importante que decirte. Solo tomará un momento", dijo en un tono dulce y cortés y una sonrisa inocente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y todos sus compañeros de estudio parecían sospechosos y sorprendidos, pero Fleur se puso de pie y se unió a él a unos seis metros de distancia junto a otro árbol. Harry se sorprendió al notar que muy poco su aura de veela lo estaba afectando. Fácilmente dejó atrás el minuto efecto de deseo irracional y un ligero aumento en los sentimientos lujuriosos e impulsos que su media sangre criatura causó. Podía reconocer que ella era una chica bastante guapa, aunque sin duda nada mucho dramáticamente más genial que cualquiera de sus amigas, o cualquiera de las chicas "bonitas" de Hogwarts. Pero realmente no se sintió atraído por ella en absoluto. Ella era solo una chica.

Él ya estaba manejando su magia arremolinándose con práctica facilidad, y se deslizó profundamente en su mente sin ningún esfuerzo. Ella ya sabía sobre los dragones, tal como él había sospechado, aunque no había estado familiarizada con las razas específicas de dragones que tendrían que enfrentar. Al igual que Krum, actuó como si no tuviera idea de lo que implicaría la primera tarea, y quedó bastante sorprendida e impresionada con la sensación de Harry de lo que era 'correcto' y 'justo'. Krum simplemente había pensado que Harry era increíblemente ingenuo por compartir información, pero Fleur lo consideraba noble.

No tenía sentido de su presencia en su mente, y era una cuestión fácil plantar una fuerte aversión a la Bola de Fuego en su subconsciente.

Harry la dejó rápidamente y ella regresó con sus compañeros de escuela, mirando al niño más joven con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla por encima del hombro y darle una sonrisa ligeramente engreída. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y regresó al grupo de chicas emocionadas y risueñas.

La prueba estaba programada para la tarde siguiente, pero solo se cancelaron las clases del almuerzo en adelante, por lo que Harry se sentó en la clase de encantamientos esa mañana en una impaciente bruma. Una gran parte de él solo quería superarlo. Estaba ansioso y se sentía impaciente. Otra parte de él todavía estaba aterrorizado de que su teoría sobre cómo abordar la misión no funcionara y que iba a ser frito vivo, literalmente.

A pesar de su extraña e inexplicable fe en la magia pársel que planeaba usar, Harry también había pasado bastante tiempo investigando los herrajes ignífugos y de protección en la biblioteca como un plan de respaldo.

La clase asignada ese día en encantamientos era practicar un hechizo de invocación, y Harry lo había completado perfectamente en su primer intento y no veía el sentido de pasar el resto de la clase tratando de llamar a las cosas desde el otro lado de la sala cuando ya sabía que podía hacerlo. En su lugar se sentó en su escritorio haciendo que cada objeto en su bolsa fuera incombustible.

La clase claramente estaba luchando con el hechizo de invocación, que Harry encontró ligeramente divertido. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que si hubiera intentado realizar el hechizo un mes antes, probablemente lo hubiera tenido igual de difícil. Realmente fue increíble la gran diferencia que hizo, ahora que no estaba luchando contra la presencia oscura.

Hermione siguió lanzándole miradas de desaprobación mientras se sentaba silenciosamente tocando su varita sobre los varios libros, plumas y el pergamino encuadernado que había sacado de su bolso. Él alzo la vista devolviéndole la mirada.

Hizo contacto visual el tiempo suficiente para discernir que ella pensaba que él no estaba haciendo nada, y estaba ignorando la tarea de la clase.

Ella no pensó que él podría hacerlo. Pensó que era incompetente.

Ella no tenía fe en sus habilidades. Pensó que probablemente estaba fallando épicamente en todas sus labores ya que ella no había estado allí durante el último mes para hacerlo por él.

Por supuesto, no había pensado estas cosas tan literalmente, pero era obvio por la sensación general y la forma de sus pensamientos y sentimientos que eso era básicamente lo que ella pensaba de él. Enmascaró parte de su falta de fe en él con preocupación y el deseo de ayudarlo a mejorar, pero la base fundamental de su opinión sobre él era clara.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo mientras su ira se elevaba.

Ella frunció el ceño, era claro que estaba confundida por las emociones que veía hirviendo detrás de los brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Su contacto visual fue roto repentinamente por el profesor Flitwick que venía y le preguntaba a Harry sobre su progreso con el hechizo de invocación.

Harry suspiró con una leve molestia y volvió su atención a una de las manzanas que estaba en el escritorio del maestro en el frente de la habitación. Apuntó su varita y deseó que la manzana se le acercara. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir el encantamiento accio. Él no necesitaba hacerlo. La magia vino a él con tanta facilidad, que realmente molestarse en verbalizar el hechizo requirió más energía de la necesaria.

Flitwick chilló de emoción mientras veía la pequeña fruta roja volar a través de la habitación y directamente a la mano extendida de Harry. Harry miró a Hermione cuando la escuchó jadear en estado de shock y le dio una sonrisa petulante antes de volver a enfocarse en el excitado y pequeño profesor.

El almuerzo fue un asunto subyugado para él. Una voz pequeña, aterrorizada, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, seguía preguntándose si esta sería la última comida que tendría, pero una voz más grande seguía diciéndose que estaba exagerando y que solo necesitaba calmarse y mantenerse concentrado en lo que lo haría. Sobrevivir a esta estúpida prueba.

Se obligó a sí mismo a comer y evitó mirar a los Gryffindor que estaban sentados a su alrededor, lanzándole miradas. Algunos parecían preocupados por él. Algunos molestos A Harry no le importó. En lo que a él respecta, todos eran tontos y todos podían irse al infierno. Su opinión sobre él no importaba de todos modos.

Finalmente, la Profesora McGonagall se acercó a él y lo condujo desde el Gran Comedor, fuera de la escuela, a través de los terrenos, y dentro de una tienda de campaña preparada para los campeones. Los otros ya estaban allí, y todos parecían estar en diversos estados de miedo y terror. Fleur parecía pálida y caminaba de un lado a otro furiosamente. Cedric parecía verde. Krum estaba parado al lado de la tienda con su espalda hacia todos ellos y sus hombros encorvados y llenos de tensión.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido impaciente y se puso de lado y se apoyó en una columna de allí.

Sintió que habían pasado una eternidad después de eso. Durante la larga espera, pudieron escuchar a todos los estudiantes y otros espectadores que llegaban y pasaban ruidosamente por la tienda y entraban en las gradas.

Rita Skeeter incluso intentó entrar en la tienda para entrevistarlos. Harry la había mirado con enojo y estaba a un segundo de dejarla a ella y a su fotógrafo en el olvido cuando Krum le gritó que saliera.

Finalmente, los directores y Ludo Bagman ingresaron a la tienda y se les describieron los detalles de la tarea.

Aparentemente los dragones eran madres que anidaban. Harry quería gemir ante esta información. ¡Serían brutales y crueles! Cada dragón tenía un nido colocado en el extremo del estadio y dentro de ese nido había un huevo de oro. Los campeones debían recuperar el huevo de oro sin ser asesinados.

_Estupendo. Suena fácil._ Harry pensó, sarcásticamente.

Entonces la tarea era pasar el dragón, no derrotarlo. Eso, al menos, fue un alivio. Harry había dudado de que realmente pudiera matar al dragón con lo que había venido preparado. Superarlo no debería ser demasiado difícil.

Los tres directores y Crouch serían jueces. Otorgarían puntos a los campeones en función de la rapidez con que completaron la tarea, el nivel y la competencia de los hechizos que utilizaron, y varios otros factores menores, como hacer todo esto sin dañar a los otros huevos en el nido.

Harry se preocupó por un momento sobre cómo los directores de escuela marcarían su uso de hechizos mágicos ya que iba a usar lengua pársel, pero dejó de lado la preocupación. No le importaba un comino el maldito puntaje. Él estaba haciendo esto para sobrevivir, no para ganar. No tenía ningún interés en la "gloria eterna" o el dinero del premio estúpido.

Finalmente, Bagman sacó una pequeña bolsa que se retorcía ligeramente, como si algo vivo se arrastrara por su interior.

Una vez, hizo que los cuatro campeones pusieran sus manos dentro de la bolsa y sacaran uno de los objetos. Los objetos, por supuesto, eran la versión miniaturizada de los dragones. Las cuatro razas de dragón eran fáciles de identificar por el tacto, y Harry observó con alegría cómo Cedric sacaba el Hocicorto Sueco, Fleur el Galés Verde, y luego Krum el Colacuerno Húngaro. Todos habían evitado la Bola de Fuego Chino tal como él había querido.

Rápidamente tuvo que amortiguar su sonrisa y ponerse una máscara nerviosa cuando metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el dragón serpentino largo, delgado, sin alas.

La bola de fuego tenía un número '3' alrededor del cuello, por lo que iría en tercer lugar. Se sentó en la tienda y esperó con impaciencia mientras Cedric iba primero, seguido por Fleur. Podía escuchar el comentario, pero quedó atrapado dentro de la tienda durante los eventos reales. Por lo que pudo discernir del comentario, Cedric transfiguró una piedra grande en un perro y la usó para distraer al dragón mientras buscaba el huevo. Terminó quemándose en el proceso y fue llevado a la tienda médica

Fleur intentó encantar a su Galés Verde con algo de trance. Sin embargo, el dragón no fue completamente sometido, y atacó a Fleur con fuego, prendiéndole fuego a su túnica. Parecía que no se había quemado gravemente, pero de todos modos la llevaron a la tienda médica.

Finalmente fue el turno de Harry. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y sintió la emoción que le provocaba la magia. Estaba girando y bailando y su misma piel hormigueaba con energía mágica.

Su nombre fue llamado y se dirigió al estadio rocoso.

A primera vista, no podía ver el dragón en ninguna parte, pero podía sentir su fuerte presencia mágica justo al doblar una curva rocosa y decidió lanzar rápidamente los hechizos ignífugos en su ropa antes de que el dragón se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Algunos intrincados movimientos de varita sobre él mismo y la magia silenciosa fueron lanzados. A continuación, invocó un escudo mágico invisible y lo ató a su antebrazo izquierdo para poder sostenerlo y proteger su rostro si fuera necesario. La magia lo atravesó con tanta facilidad que lo hizo sentir mareado y casi aturdido con ansiosa anticipación. Casi se sorprendió al descubrir lo emocionado que se sentía en ese momento por ver si realmente podía lograrlo.

Finalmente, sintiéndose tan preparado como pudo, comenzó a trepar cautelosamente alrededor de las rocas. Dio la vuelta a la curva y escuchó un gran sonido amenazante que llenaba el aire. Fue un sonido extraño. Él entendía las palabras dentro de esos silbidos, pero estaban ligeramente distorsionados. Casi como escuchar a alguien hablar inglés con un fuerte acento.

Mis huevos. Proteger. Debo defenderme. Humanos repugnantes. Quitándome mis huevos. Ellos pagarán Fuego. Fuego ardiente. Criaturas insignificantes insolentes. Desafiantes. Ignorantes.

Harry apareció a la vista del dragón y rugió de ira. Fue una fracción de segundo después de arrojarle una fuente de líquido ardiente fundido cuando él gritó. § ¡ALTO! § gritó con una poderosa voz de mando y mezclado con una oleada de magia de persuasión.

La bestia se congeló, aturdida y apartada, mirándolo cautelosamente.

Comenzó a caminar cautelosamente a lo largo del paso rocoso, siempre de frente y sin romper el contacto visual con él. Siseó con enojo y curvó su cuerpo en una posición defensiva a medida que avanzaba un poco más cerca del nido. Siseaba con palabras enojadas, diciéndole que el nido era de ella y que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a sus huevos.

"¡No deseo dañar tus huevos!". Dijo en ese mismo tono fuerte y autoritario que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus palabras. §Uno de los huevos dentro de tu nido es un impostor! No es uno de tus huevos. ¡Amenaza a tus crías! Primero eclosionará y luego destruirá todos tus huevos para destruir su competencia. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tomaré el huevo impostor. §

"¡No tocarás mis huevos!" Siseó la bestia.

§No lo haré. ¡Tus huevos permanecerán intactos! §Harry gritó en voz alta. Todavía se estaba acercando cada vez más al nido. § ¡NO ME SIGAS! ¡RETROCEDE! § Harry ordenó de nuevo, y la magia surgió alrededor de las palabras y atrapó al dragón. Siseó ruidosamente en protesta y sacudió su cabeza, pero comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, dejando más y más espacio entre él y Harry.

Harry era claramente consciente del total y absoluto silencio de las gradas a su alrededor. Incluso el comentario de Bagman había cesado. Su exhibición claramente había aturdido a la audiencia, pero a él no le iba a importar eso. Todos lo odiaban, y los estudiantes y maestros de Hogwarts ya sabían que era un hablante.

Harry se dirigió al nido, lento y constantemente, sin apartarse ni una sola vez del dragón ni romper el contacto visual. La bestia estaba claramente luchando contra la orden y lo estaba observando cuidadosamente en busca de cualquier señal de que pudiera dañar sus huevos.

Harry extendió la mano hacia el nido y el dragón se arqueó y se agachó amenazadoramente. Harry siseó enojado cuando la exhibición de agresión y el dragón comenzaron a retroceder nuevamente. Su mano tocó el huevo de oro y lo recogió con cuidado.

Aún con la misma precaución lenta que había usado al acercarse al nido, comenzó a alejarse de él. El dragón aún estaba tenso, pero pudo identificar que el huevo de oro que llevaba no era, en realidad, uno de los suyos, así que no peleó con las órdenes que la sostenían y lo dejó pasar. Obtuvo una distancia lo suficientemente decente y siseó que podría regresar a su nido. Ella lo hizo rápidamente, envolviendo su largo y curvilíneo cuerpo alrededor del nido a la defensiva y gruñendo furiosamente en las gradas de personas elevadas sobre el exterior del estadio.

Finalmente, confiando en que estaba despejado, salió corriendo y regresó al inicio de la salida.

Tardó un momento, pero las gradas estallaron en vítores y Ludo Bagman finalmente reanudó su comentario, exclamando por la actuación sorprendente de Harry.

La reacción a su actuación había sido mixta. Dumbledore, al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo con usar la lengua pársel en un entorno público, pero no expresó abiertamente su desaprobación, sino más bien los indicios indirectos sutiles y molestos que siempre parecía usar.

También le había dado a Harry un 9.0 en su puntaje, mientras que Madame Maxime y Karkaroff le habían dado un total perfecto de 10. Crouch le dio un 9.5. A Harry le pareció divertido que los dos competidores le hubieran dado una puntuación perfecta cuando su propio director había deducido puntos por usar públicamente una habilidad "oscura", incluso si era para evitar que se lo comieran o lo quemaran vivo.

Bien. Harry se burló amargamente. Ni Maxime ni Karkaroff habían terminado por darles a otros competidores, además de los 10 perfectos, por lo que Harry se sintió bastante satisfecho con su actuación.

Después de que se otorgaron los puntajes y finalmente se permitió que los campeones abandonaran la tienda y regresaran al castillo, Moody caminó con Harry y lo interrogó sobre la actuación.

"¿Quiere decir que no sabía?" Harry respondió, bastante sorprendido de que el profesor de defensa no tuviera idea de que Harry era un hablante.

"¿Cómo diablos habría sabido algo así?" el viejo auror canoso preguntó indignado.

"Oh... bueno, me imaginé que Dumbledore lo habría dicho... Es decir, que se le informaría sobre el basilisco en mi segundo año, ¿verdad?"

"¡Basilisco!" Moody exclamó en shock confuso.

Harry miró boquiabierto al hombre. "¡Él no sé lo dijo!" No podía creer que Dumbledore no se lo hubiera contado al profesor de defensa, pero tal vez Dumbledore evitó contarles a sus futuros profesores de defensa sobre los eventos miserables que llevaron a cualquiera de las desviaciones del maestro anterior del puesto.

"¿Decirme qué, Potter?"

"En mi segundo año descubrí la Cámara de los Secretos debajo de la escuela. Una de las estudiantes estaba siendo poseída por este artefacto oscuro y la estaba controlando en un intento de matar a los nacidos muggles. Terminó en la cámara mientras el artefacto trató de poseer su cuerpo y drenar toda su magia.

"Ese año me di cuenta de que soy un hablante, y fue por eso que pude bajar a la cámara. Allí había un basilisco gigante y yo... bueno, lo maté. Todo el año lo había escuchado silbar mientras se arrastraba a través de las tuberías y pasajes secretos del castillo. Siempre silbaba cosas enojadas, y yo era el único que podía oírlo y entenderlo".

Moody estaba mirando a Harry con sorpresa, y la expresión completamente aturdida era extraña de ver en las facciones con cicatrices del viejo mago.

Tardó unos minutos en continuar caminando hacia el castillo para que Moody se sacudiera de su estupor y volviera a hablar.

"Eso todavía fue imprudente, Potter", dijo, finalmente.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?"

"Usar el pársel frente a todas esas personas. ¡Imprudente, digo!"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Harry, confundido.

"No mucha gente tomará amablemente que seas un hablante de pársel".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Demonios si me importa. Ya tengo todo el maldito mundo odiándome. Todos en la escuela, de tercer año en adelante, ya sabían que soy un hablante".

"Tal vez, pero claramente se habían olvidado de eso. Acabas de lanzar un gran recordatorio en sus caras. El pársel es un arte oscuro, Potter. La gente no tomará demasiado en serio la idea de que su salvador practique algo así".

"Pfft. Como si me importara. Nunca me ofrecí para ser su salvador".

Moody entrecerró los ojos y le dio a Harry una mirada especulativa. "¿No te molesta? ¿Que usaste algo considerado oscuro para ganar?"

"¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir!" Harry argumentó a la defensiva. "Además, apenas veo cómo es oscuro. Así que puedo hablar con las serpientes. Gran cosa. La magia es sobre la intención y cómo las usas. La luz y la oscuridad son relativas. Si tuviera que usar las artes oscuras para sobrevivir, entonces que así sea… Es mejor que terminar como comida de dragón, y esa magia simplemente viene a mí tan naturalmente. Es fácil y... "dijo Harry, pero se congeló tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca y miró a su profesor de defensa vacilante, preocupado, de repente, de que el hombre no aprobaría lo que acababa de decir.

Curiosamente, la esquina de la boca de Moody apareció con una sonrisa irónica y aprobatoria. El anciano asintió y cambió el tema rápidamente por su bien. y Harry estaba bien con eso.

_**NT: Esta historia volví a editarla por errores que tenia, espero que esta vez quedara bien. Esta historia no es mía. **_

_**Gracias Pitufina27 por comentar, y así mirar el error. **_


End file.
